


Strong Enough to Let Go

by Elysia21



Series: Courage of the Daxamite // Heart of the Kryptonian [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysia21/pseuds/Elysia21
Summary: Mon-El and Kara go on a mission to fight Livewire, but he puts her before National City.(Based on the Supergirl 2x10 Synopsis)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious what I imagined for Mon-El's superhero suit (which I describe in this chapter) I think it would look clsoe to this depiction of it:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/77/47/53/7747539a07b25c92ed7e913deea45394.jpg

Harsh ringing cut through the air of Kara’s apartment, her alarm clock’s shrill interrupting the silence. After the alarm turned off, songs of birds began to slowly fill her room, along with the low hum of traffic on Main Avenue. Kara was always a morning person, and getting up early never seemed to bother her. Hopping out of bed, she hummed to herself as she walked to the fridge. Once the door opened and she scanned its contents, she pulled out a couple eggs and orange juice. She placed a pan on the stove and cracked the eggs into it, hearing the sizzle as the liquid hit the hot surface.

“Making eggs?” Kara jumped and swung around, nearly dropping her glass of orange juice as Mon-El appeared on the other side of the island counter. His brown hair was disheveled from sleep and he was still in the same clothes from yesterday.

“Dear Rao, you scared me!” She set down her glass and turned her attention back to the stove.

He took a seat with a laugh, “Forget I was here?”

“No, I just wasn’t aware you had the capacity to be awake before noon.” A laugh escaped him from behind her and she couldn’t help but smile a little, “Did you want something to eat?”

“Sure! I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

After Kara finished up their breakfast, they sat and ate together, talking casually about work and the movie from the night before which Mon-El _still_ didn’t understand.

“I’m just saying, there are very few alien races that actually are born from eggs, and those that are don’t have technology for distress calls.” He complained as he picked up his and Kara’s plate, carrying them over to the sink.

“It’s Hollywood, it’s not supposed to be realistic.” She made her way over to the sink, standing beside Mon-El to take over the dishes, “Thank you, but I can get that.”

He playfully knocked her away, “Nope. You’re letting me stay here, the least I can do it dishes.” With a laugh she tried to reach over him to grab the plate he was holding, but he quickly held it out of her reach, turning so that he could hold it behind his back. It only took that split second for a playful moment to turn into something much more intimate; her body pressed firm against his as she tried to reach behind him. His eyes darkened as they looked down at her and she could feel a shiver run down her spine. She was saved from anything else by her phone ringing on the counter behind her. Quickly, and awkwardly, she stepped back and grabbed at her phone, answering it with a rush of relief as Mon-El turned back to the dishes in the sink.

“Alex, hey!” Her voice was uneven, but if her sister noticed, she said nothing about it, “What’s up?”

Alex’s voice on the other line was serious. _“We need you to get to the DEO. We’ve got a problem.”_

***

Kara and Mon-El arrived at the DEO quickly, ready for whatever the problem was. As soon as they got inside, they noticed the hustle of the agents, milling about in determination. Sounds of beeping computers filled the room and the discordant sounds made Kara uneasy; something was definitely wrong. She finally caught sight of J’onn and her sister standing by Winn at his desk.

“Guys, what’s going on?” She asked as she approached. The three of them looked up at her and exchanged looks for a brief second.

It was J’onn who spoke, “Mon-El, I need you to go with Winn.” And with a quick nod, Mon-El followed Winn out of the room, Kara’s gaze following them. J’onn then turned his attention to her, “Livewire has escaped her maximum security prison. We need to stop her and then bring her back to the DEO. Winn has perfected the Electrical Incapacitator. If we can get her distracted, we can remove the electrical currents in her body, leaving her human once again.”

“That’s great news! I’ve stopped her twice, I can do it again.” Kara said, staying positive. But by the looks on Alex and J’onn’s face, it wasn’t as easy as that.

“The problem is, the maximum security precautions they took to hold her backfired. She absorbed all the electricity they used to restrain her. If she can hit you with her charge before you can stop her, it will have the same effect as a solar flare. Your powers will be useless.” Alex was looking at her sister with worry as she explained, “Winn is trying to improve what you and Clark used to absorb electrical surges, but it may not be enough yet-“

Kara didn’t let her finish, “No, we can’t wait for that. If she’s out there now we need to stop her!” She raised her voice, “I’m not going to let her hurt anyone.”

“But she can hurt you!” Alex yelled back. Being her sister, Alex often worried more about dangerous missions. Kara understood, but she never let it stop her from doing her job. From saving National City.

“It’s my job, Alex!” She was all but shouting now, never breaking eye contact with her sister, “And I’m going to do this with or without your help.”

They eyes did not break away from each other, waiting for the other to back down. With a defeated sigh, Alex closed her eyes and handed her the chest piece, “Hopefully it can still help take some of the shock. We’ll have agents right behind you.”

“And you’ll have him.” Winn’s voice rose from behind Kara, when she turned to look he was gesturing excitedly at the man next to him. It was Mon-El.

“Mon-El-“ Kara breathed as she studied him. Winn had finished his superhero suit and he was wearing it now, commanding a sense of power in the room. The suit was mostly a deep crimson color, with black pants and boots. The fabric was tough, most-likely bullet proof since Daxamites had a lead allergy. He had a black cape fastened to his shoulders by gold badges, the underside of the cape a bright blue. There were blue accents on his sleeves, tunic, and boots and a small glyph of a “V” on his waist.

“I present to you, Valor.” Winn announced enthusiastically, obviously eager to be able to introduce him to the DEO formally. A lot of the agents who were roaming around stopped to watch in fascination. Supergirl had been the only alien superhero they worked with. Everyone knew of Guardian, but he was a Vigilante and a human with an advanced suit and weapons. Plus, he had still not revealed to anyone who he was, despite a lot of speculation around National City.

J’onn broke up the commotion, projecting his voice throughout the room, “Good. Thank you, Winn. Kara will need all the help she can get.” He turned to look at Mon-El who had now come to stand with their group, the rest of the agents returning to their normal activities. “Mon-El, are you ready for this? Once you do this, you cannot go back. As soon as the city sees Valor, you will be dedicated to protecting the citizens of this city.”

Mon-El simply nodded, “I was born ready. No matter what else I go through on this planet in my time here, I know I was meant for something. Like Kara, these powers are a testament to that. I can’t sit around when I could be doing something to help. Even if I could, I wouldn’t want to go back.” Watching him speak with such a serious tone, unlike the usual lightheartness that she loved, kept her silent. If she had ever doubted that this was what he wanted before, she didn’t now. He was serious about this, and she felt the corner of her lips curve up.

***

Winn had reports of unusual electrical activity at the National City Mall and the two of them were on their way there now. It was no surprise that she would target there; there was plenty of electronics and lights as well as a ton of people to antagonize. Supergirl came barreling down from the sky, planting her feet on the ground in front of the mall. Mon-El was waiting there.

“Took you long enough,” He teased with a smirk, arms crossed in front of him.

She shook her head with a laugh, “I could still knock you on your ass, you know.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

As they made their way in the Mall, they saw crackling lights all around, people staring up at the ceiling in confusion. There was no sign of Livewire yet, but it was no doubt that she was the one causing it. Supergirl flew up in the center of the room, just under the large glass skylight, urging everyone to leave and go home to stay safe. People stared up at her, some moving to leave and others just watching in fascination. Her mouth opened to tell them to go again when blue streaks of lightning smashed into her, knocking her up and through the skylight. Glass showered down like rain, light glinting off the sharp shards. The crowd broke out in screams of chaos as people ran to and fro, Mon-El shielding people from the falling glass, keeping them from getting hurt. When all the glass settled on the tile, Livewire materialized in the center of the room.

“Looks like Supergirl made a friend.” She said, a devilish smile on her face as her hands crackled in blue shockwaves. Supergirl came flying back through the open skylight and smashed into Livewire, knocking her to the ground and skidding across the glass littering the ground. She seemed stunned for only a second before her voltage hit her square against her chest and sent her flying back into a wall. The protective chest piece she was wearing flickered, the strong charge overloading it. Supergirl threw it off, since it was obviously broken, and zoomed towards her as Valor grabbed Livewire’s shoulders and threw her backwards. Her body smashed hard against the wall, fissures forming in the stone.

“We can help you Leslie!” Supergirl shouted, “We can make you human again.” She placed her hands out in a gesture of good faith, trying to appeal to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mon-El holding the incapacitator behind his back subtly, prepared to hit the right buttons.

Livewire threw her head back with a hysterical laugh, “There is no Leslie. I don’t _want_ to be human again. I want to be this.” She stood up and charged her hands again, “And I want to kill you.” One hand shot forward, the current hurdling towards Supergirl who flipped out of the way just in time. The electrical charge hit one of the large pillars which then began to crumble and sway. Kara looked at the pillar and, taking advantage of her distraction, Livewire sent another shockwave at her. The blue sparks hit her squarely in the chest, knocking her back against the pillar and onto her hands and knees. The swaying increased as the pillar began to fall to pieces. Livewire was distracted, this was the perfect time to use the incapacitator to take away her powers – it would have worked. But when Kara looked up at Mon-El he saw blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her powers were gone. And if that pillar crumbled on top of her, no amount of yellow sunlight could heal her. She tried to move out of the way but her leg was broken and the world around her was spinning, blackness clouding her vision. In that split second, Mon-El made a decision. Putting the incapacitator back in his jacket, he took off towards Supergirl.

“Valor, NO!” She screamed, but it was too late. Livewire disappeared, nowhere to be seen. He reached her just in time, pushing her out of the way of the crumbling pillar. The dizziness took over and the last thing she saw before the darkness enveloped her, was Mon-El’s grey eyes looking down at her.

***

Bright light shone behind her closed eyelids and she squeezed them shut tighter hoping to block out the illumination. She took a deep breath and felt a hand touch her softly. Blinking slowly, she opened her eyes to see her sister sitting by the side of her bed in the medical bay.

“Oh Kara!” Tears were brimming her sister’s eyes as she pulled her tight for a hug. Her body still ached, but she could feel the energy from the yellow sun lamps filling her body. She knew as soon as Livewire’s bolt hit her chest, she lost her powers; their familiar hum no longer filling her body and her senses dulled. Now she could feel the familiar humming back, her powers returned.

“Where is Livewire? Did we stop her?” Kara sat up, a little too quickly at that, and looked at her sister intently. Alex bit her lip.

“She got away. We couldn’t stop her this time.” Her tone was somber and Kara ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

She placed her face in her hands and groaned, “Dammit, Mon-El was supposed to stop her. He had the perfect opportunity, if he would have just-“

“Then you would be dead.” Alex interrupted, “If he went after Livewire, you would be dead, Kara.”

Kara knew she was right, the pillar was coming down and she was too disoriented to move, but that didn’t change the fact that now Livewire was still out there. “This is my job. _Our_ job. I knew the risks, he should have too.” She swung her legs off the side of her bed and walked out into the hall of the DEO despite Alex insisting she rest. Mon-El was dressed back in jeans and a black t-shirt and talking to Winn in the hallway.

“Mon-El!” Kara was seething, her voice coated in anger. Winn exchanged a look with Mon-El and made his way out of the hallway, whispering _good luck man_ as he went.

“Kara, thank Rao you’re okay-“ He began only to be interrupted by her.

“You let Livewire go!” She yelled, coming to a stop directly in front of him, fists clenched at her sides, “You could have stopped her!”

“You would have died!” He looked taken aback, “I couldn’t let you die-“

She raised her voice even now, “But that’s not you’re job! We’re the heroes of this city Mon-El. We need to be prepared to fight for them even if it means giving up our own lives! You-“

The rest of her words were swallowed up by his lips crashing down against hers, his hands cupping both sides of her face. She jerked in momentary surprise as he kissed her, her eyes finally fluttering closed as he moved his mouth against hers. She opened her mouth to capture his lower lip, but he pulled away slowly, holding her face mere inches from hers.

His voice was breathy as he opened his eyes and gazed into hers with such intensity she felt as if she might crumble beneath them, “I’m prepared to give up my own life, but I’m not strong enough to lose yours.”

She stared at him for a moment in silence, his finger brushing her hair behind her ear and stroking down her cheek before letting her go. The feeling of his skin leaving hers left her feeling cold, aching to be under his touch again. But with no other words, he turned and walked away, Kara watching him go. Unable to say anything she watched him until he disappeared around the corner, leaving her standing alone in the hallway, heart racing in her chest. And if things weren’t complicated before, they were now.


End file.
